Daddy Denmark and Mommy Norge
by justinewhitlock4eva
Summary: Denmark has recently become a father and Norway is the parent of one child and the gardian/brother of Iceland. how will they react when Denmark finds out of Norways kids and of his past with his daughter when he invites Norway to come live with him?OC
1. Chapter 1

A/N: All right, just an idea I got while doodling Iceland and my OC Greenland. Basically Norway has 'kids'(Svalbard and Iceland(I know its his brother but Norway's his guardian this story) and so does Denmark(Greenland) but neither knows so when the find out its kind of a shock and then they go through a parenting phase… I'm going to stop there because I don't want to give it _all _away! ;)

Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia, the characters; Denmark, Norway, Iceland and any others used. I only own my OC Svalbard and Greenland.

* * *

Norway would never admit it, but he was in love with Denmark. They had been with each other for quite awhile now, and were ready for the next step: moving in together. But there was the issue of whose house, because they both suddenly remembered they had children.

On a crisp cool morning Denmark had decided to visit Norge. He walked up the path to the dark wood door and knocked. He felt slightly bad he hadn't called first or anything. But he pushed away the feeling and smiled his big, goofy, grin.

Norway was trying to explain to Svalbard and Iceland how when you play a game there's going to be a winner and a looser. "Sval, Island didn't _cheat _he just got lucky. Board games are all about luck and skill! I know that you're used to winning checkers but you cant always." Norway huffed exasperatedly. The two had been arguing for at least fifteen minutes before Norway couldn't take anymore. "Shut up! Both of you! lillebror, you know better than to start stuff! And-" his ranting was cut off by a knock on the door.

The Norwegian was confused; it was Sunday so no visitors were expected. He went to answer the door anyways incase it was important. He didn't really know what to expect but certainly not a man in a black and red ensemble, with blond spiky hair and bright blue eyes.

"Norge! I was hoping you were gonna be home! I know I should have called first but I missed you and figured you wouldn't mind. I've got a few questions for ya as well." The smaller of the two just starred, unsure. Denmark was getting impatient, "ya gonna invite me in or am I gonna have to stand for the next century?"

Norway scowled at the Dane, but opened the door anyways. "What did you want to ask me?" Norway questioned. The friendlier of the two pondered the question for a moment, "uh. Well I wanted to know if you wanted to move in with me?" Denmark kept walking towards Norway's living room, where he realized, sat his lillebror, and son.

Norway wouldn't have thought of it as a big deal had Denmark known about it, but that was the issue. "Um, I'll have to think about it." He replied. He felt his eyes widen when he saw Svalbard running around the corner, not paying attention to his surroundings like most ten year olds, on a collision course for Denmark.

The child smacked into the unsuspecting Dane with an 'Umphf'. "Hvad helvedet…" Denmark trailed off when he saw the child sitting on the floor rubbing his head. "Pappa! Islands being mean again!" Norway, straight faced except for the faint tinge of pink on hid cheeks, looked down at Svalbard. "What did I tell you before? I'm busy now!"

"B-but!" Norway narrowed his eyes at the pale brown haired boy. "Dra." He said in a voice that left no room for question. The boy sighed but walked off, which left Norway and Denmark alone. "Who was that? And why'd he call you pappa?" Denmark asked.

Norway looked away before supplying any sort of answer. "Danmark, he's my son."

"Oh" was his genius reply. They both settled into an uncomfortable silence. It was quickly interrupted by the sound of slamming doors from upstairs, and cruel laughter. "I'll be back." Norway stated.

Denmark just stood rooted to his spot, unsure of what to do next. From the sounds he heard Norge actually had more than one child. "Whoa Norge must be a ladies man secretly" he thought out loud. Everything got really quiet for a moment before screaming broke out. Denmark was curious so he walked over and up the stairs silently.

He noticed a few pictures on the wall of Norge with another boy that had such light hair it appeared white, and violet eyes holding a puffin. He didn't fail to notice they both had that same blank stare but the stranger was smiling and he also looked younger than Norge.

Next he saw a picture of the two boys with Norway in the middle. The one to his left was the boy with the white hair and violet eyes. To his right was whom he called his son and Denmark assumed his name was Svalbard. He was younger than the other two and had very frosty light brown hair, and shining ice blue eyes. In the middle was his Norge, pale blond hair and blue violet eyes.

Denmark smiled and continued on to the source of the ruckus. It was coming from a room to his right two doors down. "Vær rolig, han er yngre så la ham være" He heard Norway yell at someone. "Ingen" an unfamiliar voice responded defiantly. "Island, please Danmark just showed up and he didn't know you two were living with me now he's probably shitting his pants like a little girl!"

Of course this made Denmark upset so he decided to barge in, "Hey! I am not! In fact I have something to tell you anyways! I think you need to introduce us all first though!" he whined. Norway put his face in his hand. "Danmark, Island. Island, Danmark." He said monotonously.

"Hej! You have a cool penguin! I saw it in the picture down stairs." Iceland's eyes narrowed, "It is a puffin. NOT a penguin" Denmark waved it off.

"What ever. Its nice to meet you!" Denmark patted Iceland on is back. The Dane turned to the smaller nation, " how bout you what's your name?" he tried to look as friendly as possible. "Norge… he scares me." He muttered while taking a few steps away from the man who was invading his personal space. "Me too sometimes. Danmark back of you idiot." Norway said.

For once he actually listened and backed away from Svalbard, a few steps at least. "My name's Samuel, or Svalbard." He looked at the taller man straight in the eye, almost challenging him. "Whoa! Dude! Norge, how come he's got a human name?" Norway shrugged, "his other parent gave it to him. I guess you can give yourself a name. I don't think it matters."

Denmark got this crazy look in his eyes then. "What's better? Mark, Dan, Denny or Danny? I got your name! You can be Nora!" Norway glared. " Oh yes, and you can be Denise and we'll have tea at noon with England! You're an idiot you know." Norway said the first part sarcastically.

"I love you too Norge! I think imma use mark. Its cool I guess, wait! Matthias is wayyy better!" Denmark smiled to himself. "Island I'm gonna call you…Ichabod!"

Iceland and Norway both looked at Denmark strangely. "No, I swear if you call me that… Island is my name call me anything else and you'll regret it. But if you must call me something use Ice."

Matthias gave a cheeky grin. "Ok ice! So, Norge are ya gonna move in with me?" all three boys stared at Denmark. Iceland and Svalbard looked over to their parenting figure, "what's he talking about?" they both said simultaneously.

" Danmark wants me to move in with him". He told them bluntly, frowning slightly. "uh. Norge, they can come too, ya know." Norway looked at Iceland and seemed to have a silent conversation. Iceland gave a little nod. "Are you sure this is ok?" Norway said.

" Of course! I wouldn't have asked you if it wasn't Norge!"

Norway took a deep breath, "Fine. We'll move in with you." Denmark did a fist pump before running over to Norway's closet and started pulling all his stuff out. "What do you think your doing stupid?" Norway's question was blown over, "where's your suitcase?"

Norway bent over and pulled it out from under the bed along with two others for Iceland and Svalbard. " Go and pack your bags" he told the two before handing them a suitcase.

They walked out of the room talking in hushed whispers about what they were going to be doing.

"Norge I'm so happy your coming! I knew you'd say yes!" Denmark gushed.

"Yah. I can't help but wonder, is there anything you need to tell me?" Norway pondered aloud. "well…yes. Do you remember ever having a girl by the name of Greenland in your care?" Denmark directed at Norway.

Norway froze. It had been so long ago but he did remember her.

_Norway stepped of the ship uncertain of his new surroundings but excited to have found new land. He walked of towards the woods, away from his ship and the shore. The farther he got the colder it was. About fifteen minutes after starting his walk he heard the crying of a small child. He decided to find the source. After ten more minutes he stumbled upon a small clearing with a stream covered in a thin sheet of ice running through it_

Here Norway could hear the sobbing even louder he looked around and saw a young girl sitting on her knees, looking at the stream and crying. Norway slowly approached the child and put his hand on her back. "What is wrong?" he asked her. She looked up at him and through teary eyes said, "winter is coming. The fish are leaving and it's so cold."

_Norway smiled at her, "the fish have to go somewhere warmer but there is other animals I'm sure. And you get used to the cold after awhile." She wrapped her arms around the other nations waist and buried her head in his chest. "Your so warm. Can you stay with me?" Norway looked down at the girl about to say 'no' but her hopeful expression changed his mind. "I am afraid I cant stay." She clutched onto his waist tighter. "But would you like to come with me?" he offered. _

_She looked up at him once again and nodded fervently. " Yes! I would! Is where you're going warmer also?" Norway chuckled a little at this. "Yes a little bit. Well since your coming with me what is your name?" she blushed a little and thought about it for a moment, "I don't believe I have a name." Norway thought about this for a second. "How about we call you __skye? Its pretty enough." She shook her head. "Ok, well I must go now, are you ready?" Skye stood. "yes" Norway stood aswell and grabed her hand. "Come, lets go." _

Norway came back to reality, "Yes I remember her. Why?" Denmark quieted his voice. "she's living with me." Norway felt a pain rip through him, before another onslaught of memories came flooding back.

"Get out! Forlate! I dont want you here anymore! Its causing problem's that never would have happened if you never came! I never wanna see you again!" A furious pale girl with hair the color of moonlight and eyes that matched the ice that covered her land, yelled.

_"Grønland, please, this wasnt supossed to happen." Norway tried in a last attempt._

_She spit at his feet before hissing out, "yes, but its your people who killed mine. Forlate nå." with that she turned and walked away. Norway felt little pinpricks of pain as the rest of his people on this god forsaken land were either killed or died. "I'm sorry"_

_He never saw the tears threatening to spill out of Greenlands eyes. He ment so much to her, but he would never know. She had to do this, for her people._

He remembered how danmark had talked about finding a new land for his kingdom. How it was a confusing place, much of it was frozen. Norway had paid no attention, almost having compleatly forgot about Greenland. But now; as Denmark talked of her he remembered, everything.

"I figured I should tell you because she said somthing about ya". Denmark baited, as he had no clue as to how they new each other or why it was so hard for him to talk about it. He was pretty sure they were never involved romanticaly seeing as she was to young for him and he was positive Norway wasnt a pedo.

"Yes, I knew her." Denmark smirked, he was able to get some kind of verbal answer. There was an uncomfortable silence that settled over the two. Only broken when norway slamed his suitcase shut. "lets go." Norway uttered to Denmark. The two walked out of the room but not before Denmark grabed Norway and stole a kiss. "Let go of me, I need to make sure Island and Svalbard packed." Norway told him without emotion.

Denmark was a little upset but not to bad because his Norge was moving in with him. He was trying to think about what to do with Greenland. She would probably get along with Iceland, it would be good if she did. Shes always so quiet, maby this would bring her out of her shook his head, clearing it and followed the norweigan out of the room and down the hall.

**A/N: thanks for reading! I hope you liked it just random idea that came to me and it will be finished! I promise and i'll try to finish it before were all dead ****J**** please review and let me know what you think!** Oh **and as for translations (correct me if I'm wrong please!) **

Norge: Danish and Norwegian for Norway

Island: Norwegian and Danish for Iceland

Norwegian;

Vær rolig, han er yngre så la ham være! :Be quiet! He is younger leave him alone.

Forlate:leave

nå:now

Lillebror: little brother

~~~~~~~~Justine 


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** ok second chapter, sorry it took so long had school. Yeah btw I forgot to mention OOCness. Lol

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Hetalia or any of its affiliates. I only own my Greenland and Svalbard characters.

* * *

"Hey Norge, do you need anything? You're too quiet! You need to socialize these children so it's not to late for them! They still have a chance not to become old abominable snowmen like you!" Denmark told his 'man friend' as America had put it once. "I'm not an abominable snowman, I'm normal compared to you at least, yeti." Norway deadpanned. Denmark looked down; this flight had started off a disaster why should he expect it to turn around?

"Pappa! Teach me to read!" Svalbard said excitedly at Norway. Norway shook his head and looked him in the eye, "not now, maybe later." Svalbard looked slightly put out but ran off back to his seat anyways.

"Norge, Norgey, Norge. What time is it?" Denmark sing-songed. "We have about ten more minutes." He told his counterpart. The Dane nodded, "okie dokie norgey! YO! Chill'ns pack it up. Almost time to go!" the two looked at Denmark then to Norway as if the didn't believe him, he just nodded an affirmative.

The rest of the ride was consumed in silence much like the first part. The pilot finally came over the loud speaker to tell them it was time to land. Norway silently thanked the higher powers above; he didn't think he could stand sitting with Denmark much longer without shooting him.

The four got of the plane with few problems. If that doesn't include; tripping, arguing, pushing, trading insults, fighting, complaining and people getting angry, of course. By the time they picked up their luggage Svalbard was crying because Iceland kept hitting him over the head and Denmark kept calling him Samantha. Finally they made it out to the car that was waiting and drove off to Denmark's home.

"Pappa! Danmark! Guess what! Iceland taught me to read! And he has a p-u!" Svalbard told them excitedly. "I didn't say that! I said Puff-" Iceland tried to fix the youngsters spelling mistake. But Denmark had already made up his mind on making a smart comment, "Eww! Norge! You need to teach your kid how to bathe! Even the little one thinks he smells!"

Norway glared at Denmark, "Hold kjeft, he was trying to spell a big word and wasn't able to finish." Denmark smirked, "Uh-huh, ya what ever you say." Then his eyes widened, "OMG! You know Tino!? The devil boy! He stole my drinking buddy!"

Three sets of confused eyes fell on the Dane. "You said Finnish! Tino is Finland so he's Finnish and he stole Sweden who was my drinking buddy from me!" Norway wondered how this man could be so ignorant at times while Iceland face palmed, "Somebody please get this idiot a dictionary…or a brain."

The three sat in silence for a moment as Svalbard had gone to the back of the SUV and was looking for his toys. "Bror, are you sure this was a smart idea?" Iceland whispered to Norway. "Yes... Maybe… No, No." he decided flatly. Iceland just smiled and put his head on the others shoulder. "I figured."

In about five minutes they had reached Denmark's house. It was a generously sized, two story house. Norway studied it for a few minutes and could have sworn he saw a pale face peering out of one of the windows.

He didn't want to get out, it wasn't as if she had been of romantic interest in the time they had been together. It was always more of a father-daughter relationship. But yet he was still nervous since the last time they had been together, had ended on bad terms.

"Are ya' coming?" Denmark asked. He hadn't realized he had slipped into his own world for so long. He just nodded, got out and grabbed his bags. They trudged up to the front door slowly and waited for the door to be opened. Svalbard and Iceland were amazed at the house it was much different than where they had been living before, though Svalbard was much more blatant with it.

"Danmark, your house is so cool!" Svalbard said. Denmark just smiled, having an uneasy feeling about what was going to happen between Greenland and the others. He fiddled with the key for a moment before getting it to go into the lock. He turned it until he heard a click and pushed the door open. "Welcome to my home!"

Greenland sat on the floor of her room looking through a journal she had been keeping since, since Norway had come. She felt tears prickle in her eyes; he had been a father, mother and brother to her. Denmark always thought of her as having emotional issues but that was far from the truth.

She wanted to know how he was, and if he could even remember her and if he missed her. She thought about how it wasn't fair and wondered if he thought she didn't need him there. She wanted forgiveness; her forgiveness to him had been granted the day he left.

Greenland hadn't wanted him to leave, she really didn't, but the suffering of her people was enough to make her. She flipped each page carefully as not to tear the ancient parchment. This secret book meant so much to her, and nobody knew she had it.

Tires could be heard coming up the drive and Greenland's curiosity got the best of her. She hurried over to the window, peeling back the curtains slightly. Realizing it to only be Denmark she went to turn but remembered he was bringing home some people. 'I'll just meet them when they come in.' the girl thought to herself.

Greenland waited patiently; sitting on the landing of the stairs just out of view of the others, but it gave her a perfect one. Voices could be heard from the other side of the door, mostly Denmark's though and that of a child. With a click and twist the door was opened, revealing the new comers.

First to come in after Denmark was a small boy; whose age she estimated at about seven. Next, was a whitish-silver haired boy who appeared quite handsome. There was nothing to worry about it seemed, until a fourth person entered the house.

All the tears she had kept at bay for so long finally flooded over and a quiet sob escaped her lips. She looked at his pale form several times before grasping this wasn't a hallucination. It was Norway, her young life in one person. Before processing what she was doing she flung herself down the stairs and at the Norwegian.

Norway entered the house last and glanced around as if searching for something. Suddenly something hard impacted him with such a force he almost fell over. ''Jeg er lei meg, jeg er lei meg! It wasn't by choice I just didn't want my people suffering! You're like my bror, father and mother all in one! Please don't be mad!"

Norway stood stone still, unmoving and too shocked to say anything. "Grønland? Y-you. Its you." Norway would later vehemently deny it later but Denmark could see the tears in the corner of his eyes. She looked up at him with joyful teary eyes, "I missed you!" Norway looked down at her, "I know, I'm not mad at you either."

Denmark just stared at the two befuddled, he didn't know Greenland knew any Norwegian, then again he didn't know much about her despite her being his property. He could tell though that the twos relationship was much more of a familial one than one of romantic interest. For that he was happy, it meant he wasn't going to have to worry about hell breaking loose.

**A/N: thanks for reading! ^.^**

**Norwegian:**

**Hold kjeft: shut up**

**Jeg er lei meg: I am sorry**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:** I found this two days ago but just got around to posting this. Please read the A/N at the end.

* * *

Norway, still standing in an embrace with Greenland felt a tug on his pant-leg, "Papa…Who's she?" Norway looked down to see Svalbard staring up at him. Norway crouched down to eyelevel with the boy, "This is Grønland, Miki. A friend from long ago."

Norway gave a slight smile and stood back up, "Grønland, this is Svalbard and," Norway turned a little and gestured to Iceland; "Island." The Icelandic boy was still by the door leaning against the wall a little unsure of the new setting.

"Hej, hallo; it's nice to meet you both." The silver haired girl said eyeing Iceland curiously. Iceland's eyes narrowed slightly but he nodded hello anyway, Svalbard on the other hand ran over to the girl and hugged her waist. "Hi! You can call me Sval, will you teach me to read? Please?"

Greenland laughed a little, and smiled down at him, "Sure hun! But not today alright? 'Cause us older people need to talk about some things." Svalbard just nodded and walked back over to Norway who told him to go play in the living room around the corner.

Once Svalbard was out of earshot Denmark spoke, "So…Norge, you _do _know Grønland" The Norwegian turned his face to the Danes, "Ja, I never said I didn't." Denmark frowned slightly, "Well, so ya' going to explain or not?"

Norway rolled his eyes and sighed, "Okay, when she was younger I found her, we grew up some, she kicked me out because of my people and now we're here." Denmark knew this wasn't the whole thing but figured it was as best as he'd get for now.

Iceland knew he really didn't care about any of this and it didn't exactly concern him so he was about to ask if he could leave when the female opposite of him spoke first, "Danmark? Norge? May Island and I be excused? This honestly doesn't involve us. Norge is like my mother and bror and you're like my dad, end of story."

Denmark was a little shocked at Grønland's sudden temper. "Uh… Yeah but we, meaning you and me need to talk later." Greenland just nodded her head and started towards the living room, "You don't have to come, I just figured you were bored." She threw over her shoulder at Iceland.

Iceland wasn't completely sure he wanted to go with the blonde but figured it wouldn't hurt so he pushed off from the wall and followed her. They ended up in the next room over sitting on a couch. Iceland sat far away from the girl as possible and was quiet.

Greenland was never a good conversation starter but figured now would be a good time to give it a shot, "so…You're Island? That's pretty cool. I'm Grønland, in case you didn't pick that up before." She tried to offer a smile. "Yeah. So, Svalbard seems to like you." Iceland said feeling a little uncomfortable himself in the silence.

"Ja, he's cute. Little kids have such innocence about them. Their delicate, one rotten person can change them so much… it's sad." Greenland grimaced a little. She thought about the first time she fought with Denmark, it was just a hormonal thing; part of growing up but neither really knew that at the time.

She remembered he freaked out and thought she was going to become independent and had said some vicious words that are not to be said to a child. She was never quite the same around him after that. More quiet, secluded and stoic.

She looked up at Iceland after hearing nothing in response and noticed he seemed a little lost in thought. Greenland ran a hand through her silvery blond hair and sighed, _this boy is so quiet… kind of like me, I wonder what he would do if I touched him… his hair looks so soft. _Before her actions registered with her she reached a hand out and touched his hair letting the thin strands fall through her fingers.

Iceland jumped a little, not realizing he had been lost in thought. "Um, do you know where my room would be? So I can take my belongings up?" This girl was a little too strange for him; she was the type it took awhile to warm up to.

Iceland didn't think she was bad or anything just a little… different. "Mm? Oh yeah… here follow me." Greenland stood and waved for him to follow before gracefully walking back the way they'd come.

Both Iceland and Greenland were a little shocked to walk in and see Denmark and Norway swept up in a kiss. Iceland smirked a little at his chance to annoy Denmark, "Hi Norge. Danmark, Grønland wanted to ask you something if you wouldn't mind answering instead of making out with my bror in front of everyone."

Norway forcefully pushed the Dane away and a faint blush tinted his cheeks. He nodded in greeting to the two while Denmark composed himself and cleared his throat, "Hi Island." Denmark grumbled after getting elbowed by Norway. He then turned to Greenland with a stupid look on his face, "Hej, what do you want? I figured you two would get together but not this fast! So you wanna share a room or something?"

Greenland flushed and Iceland looked away and took a few inconspicuous steps away from her. Denmark laughed obnoxiously realizing his mistake but was silenced by the Norwegian slapping him upside the head. "Ow Norge, that hurt! I was only kidding…kind of."

"I swear I'm about to seriously hurt you" Norway said. Iceland was looking around in different directions feeling a little awkward and Greenland shuffled her feet. "Ha…so yeah, well Grønland show Island the room across from yours. Ya' know the one with the green door?"

Greenland shook her head and smirked, "Danmark! How many times must I tell you that's not green its turquoise! But yes I'll take him up there." Denmark nodded satisfied. Greenland told Iceland to grab his bags and follow.

Iceland lifted his suitcases and shuffled after the silvery haired girl awkwardly. They walked up a flight of stairs, took a left and passed several doors before arriving at the turquoise one.

"This is going to be your room. Mines the one directly across and Danmark's is the fourth down on the right with a red door…Not that his room matters." Greenland looked down smirked a little, and Iceland gave her a questioning look. "What?" The girl shook her head and gave out a snort, "At the rate it's going Norge may not even need his own room so maybe it does matter."

Iceland gaped a bit and blushed. Not one known to be fond of awkwardness he opted for a quick subject change, "Why are all the doors different colors?" The question had been flung about his mind since he first walked into the hallway.

"I really do not know. I think it was one of Danmark's weird spur of the moment ideas..."Greenland just trailed off and Iceland just nodded in response before nudging open his door with his foot. He walked in and sat his suitcase on the bed before moving over to look out the window. Suddenly a thought hit him, "I forgot him." Iceland mentally slapped himself for forgetting his little brother downstairs. He jumped up and quickly walked towards the stairs, Greenland following him carefully.

When the pair reached the bottom of the stairs they did not even look towards the direction of the kitchen frightened of what activities the older members of their family might be engaged in, instead opting to go directly to the living room where they left the youngster. Iceland let out a sigh of relief once he saw Svalbard was still there and stumbling his way through a book that had been placed in his travel bag.

Iceland nudged the child gently, "Bror, let's go get you set up in your room." He stopped reading and shoved the book in his bag before hoping off the couch. "Ja! Let's go! Can I paint it blue... or maybe red... or even yellow!" the little boy grabbed Iceland and Greenland's hands and started walking.

"Sval? Do you want to sleep with your bror or would you prefer your own room?" Greenland asked. The child stopped walking to ponder this for a moment. "My own room!" He gave a toothy grin at the other two.

Greenland shrugged her shoulders and nodded. The trio walked down the hall to the last door on the left; this door was a plain white unlike the others. Greenland grasped the handle and twisted, the door swung open to reveal box after box of assorted 'junk'. The Girls face got a little flustered before she stormed off towards the stairs and went down a few. "DANMARK! Get up here NOW!" Iceland didn't think such a delicate looking person could have a voice that loud.

They could hear a crash in the kitchen and a string of Danish curse words. "Hvad?" Denmark said in choked voice, while walking towards the stairs looking more than slightly disheveled. Iceland trudged to a stop at the top of the stairs watching the scene play out below. Norway came out a few seconds later pink in the face and looking a little uncomfortable.

"You put all your trash in the empty room! Now somebody's going to have to have a bunk mate!" Greenland scolded. Denmark rubbed the back of his head and gave a chuckle, "About that...First off it's not _trash_ it's...it's...um, Sweden's stuff! Yeah!" Denmark gave a smile before adding on to his previous statement, "He's moving and he asked me to hang on to his stuff while he and Tino look for a place."

Greenland just scoffed and if looks could kill Denmark would be dead. "That is a lie and you and me and everyone else knows it as well!" She looked at Norway as if for approval which he gave.

"She's right, you're such an idiot." Denmark's mouth fell open before he'd thought of a comeback so he stood like a gaping fish for a few seconds and then blurted out, "That's not what you were saying five minutes ago, it sounded more like o-" that comment earned him a slap across the face.

"Ouch Norge! hvad gjorde jeg gøre?" The Norwegian just rolled his eyes and crossed his arms. During their little spat every one ended up on the lower floor and Iceland and Svalbard resided on the bottom of the staircase. "Well Iceland I don't want to force you into anything so I'll let you make the choice. You can bunk with me or Svalbard." Greenland directed the question at him.

At that particular moment Svalbard decided it would be appropriate to interject his opinion, "I changed my mind! I want to sleep with bror! That rooms scary! I saw a troll!" three pairs of eyes landed on Norway simultaneously. "It's a Nisse Sam," Norway looked at the others; "and it's not my fault, it followed me." Denmark let out a "humph" and Iceland sighed.

The youngster was deathly afraid of trolls after one of the village boys back home had told him about a troll who feasted off of childrens flesh, despite the fact that Norway had tried to assuage his fears many times, he was still scared. Svalbard shuffled over closer to Iceland wrapping his arms around his brother's thigh. "I'm sleepy, Ice."

Iceland looked down at the little boy and gave him a nudge towards is room, "Well, go take a nap." Afraid of being alone, Svalbard gave a little yelp of fear and clung tighter to Iceland.

"I don't want to go by myself...can you come lay with me? Please?" Iceland rolled his eyes and voice dripping with ugliness, he snippily responded "No, never."

"Come now little one, I'll tell you a story." Greenland reached a hand out for Sval's while sending a highly disapproving look at Iceland. Before Iceland walked away Greenland reappeared in the doorway, "We'll talk later."

* * *

A/N: I have reread this fic and have realized that...well, it is not very good. It is kind of scattered but I don't feel like rewritting the entire thing so please bear with me on this one; I will be incorporating human names now. I hope it doesn't get too confusing but I think it may be easier and will help me make the fic better overall. Thank you for reading.


End file.
